


Texting while Hunting

by aam5ever



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Possible Fluff, Possible smut, Sometimes live action, multiple chats, text chats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random assortment of texts the AH Crew sends to each other as the days go by, along with antics as life goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally a late night idea.

The Cool Crew Chat

-12:54 A.M.-

Gavin Free: Is anyone else awake?

Michael Jones: Yep.

Geoff Ramsey: Yeah.

420RaysIt: When did I get added to this chat?

420HaysIt: Who the hell changed my name?

420RaysIt: Now we match! :D 

Ryan Haywood: Changed back, thank God.

420RaysIt: D:

Jack Pattillo: Why're you all up?

420RaysIt: Can't sleep.

Geoff Ramsey: Same.

Gavin Free: Same.

Michael Jones: Exactly what they fuckin said.

Ryan Haywood: Do you guys just have a schedule for waking me up every night?

Jack Pattillo: Not everything's about you, Ryan.

Michael Jones: Yeah, Ry-Bread.

Gavin Free: Guys, do you ever wonder if stars are like, sentient?

Michael Jones has left the chat

Gavin Free added Michael Jones

Michael Jones: IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION

420RaysIt: This is why I quit.

Ryan Haywood: Let's take a moment to dissect that statement. So you think that balls of gas and energy can experience feelings?

Gavin Free: It was just a question you plebs.

Geoff Ramsey: At least he didn't call us jebby lil jeb pieces.

Jack Pattillo: I hope that was sarcastic.

420RaysIt: If this is what I have to do instead of sleep I rather sleep.

Michael Jones: The name of this chat is garbage btw.

Ryan Haywood: lol ikr

Geoff Ramsey: How much do you want to bet that Ryan didn't learn those abbreviations on his own?

Michael Jones changed the name of the chat do "We All Have Big Dicks"

Michael Jones: Better.

Jack Pattillo changed the name of the chat to "We All Have Big Dicks Except for Gavin"

Gavin Free: D:

Jack Pattillo: lol much better

Gavin Free changed the name of the chat to "You Guys are Rubbish"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara steals phones. Watch out.

You Guys are Rubbish

-2:31 P.M.-

Ryan: I hate Gavin.

Ryan: Except when he sucks my dick.

Ryan: Then he's sexy af!!!

Michael: Ryan wtf?

Gavin: ...

Ryan: BARBARA TOOK MY PHONE!

Michael: I highly doubt that.

Michael: Ryan just threw his empty Coke can at me. WTF.

Geoff: I barely want to come back into the AH room.

Gavin: Are we going to forgo the fact that Ryan didn't deny anything just yet?

Michael: omfg 

Michael: He has his headphones on, he won't even pick up his goddamn phone.

Geoff: GET TO WORK!

Michael: You're not the boss of me.

420RaysIt: Yeah, you're not the boss of me.

Gavin: LOL

Geoff removed 420RaysIt from the chat

Michael added 420RaysIt to the chat

Geoff: I can't believe this.

Michael: Barbara literally just wrestled the phone from Ryan's hands!

Ryan: I love my British boy!!!

Ryan: I wanna kiss kiss kisvekfobeevk

Ryan: (@3dkvkw:&

Ryan: ;@2?

Ryan: ...Goddamn it Barb.

Michael: Holy shit Ryan that was a battle if I've ever seen one.

Gavin: I'm gonna to report harassment in the office against Barb lol.

Geoff: Do you guys even do work?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin calls Ryan for help. Well, texts. You know what I mean.

Chat with Ryan Haywood

-5:59 P.M.-

Gavin: Ryan?

-6:02 P.M.-

Gavin: Ryannnnn

\- 6:07 P.M.-

Gavin: RYAAAAAANNNN

Ryan: WHAT

Gavin: Can I get a ride home :)

Ryan: Doesn't Geoff take you home?

Gavin: He left me to get drinks with Michael. I said I didn't wanna come and told me to call him if I didn't have a ride... but can I ride with you?

Ryan: It's pouring rain outside...

Gavin: I know, but please?

Ryan: No, I mean, how'd he leave you when it's pouring rain outside? 

Ryan: I was in the bungalow. I'll come get you. 

Gavin: I'm in the AH office.

Gavin: Hey Ryan?

Gavin: Ryan?

Ryan: Sorry, I was opening my umbrella. Walking over right now. What's up now?

Gavin: Thanks.


	4. "Wanna Come in?"

-6:45 P.M.-

Gavin speed walked next to Ryan as thunder roared above. The rain pelts down onto their small shared umbrella. Ryan tries to shield the Brit more, who was basically squealing all the way to the car. He opened the passenger door and waited until the younger man slipped in before going to the driver's seat. Closing the umbrella, Ryan, shook it out before putting it to the side and sighing. He closed the driver door, and looked over at his soaked coworker.

"Well..." Gavin said before chuckling slightly. "I guess I don't need a bloody bath when I get home." 

Ryan laughed before turning his key in the ignition. He waited for the car to start as he spoke. "I need a heater and hot cocoa, I feel like a wet cat." He started to drive out of his parking spot. "The fuckin' God of Thunder must be having-" He was interrupted by nature's rumble. "-a bad day."

The younger man smirked. "Zeus, huh? Interesting." 

They drove to Gavin's house with light banter about the notion of Gods and Goddesses. The Brit defended the Greek's thinking while Ryan pointed out facts that should've been apparent to them at the time. They always did this much more often lately. It was their way of conversing. Squabbling about miscellaneous topics was like second nature to them with whoever they talked to, but them together was always the ultimate contest.

Ryan and his passenger were striking up quite the argument as they pulled up to Gavin's place. He still hadn't given up, though. He never does so easily.

"Look, I'm just saying that they could've really been much more advanced if they didn't believe in all their Helios shit." Ryan shrugged as he came to a stop. "Sure, it helped promote courtesy and all, but it made their theories seem like fool's tales."

Gavin rolled his eyes. He couldn't dare say that he loved seeing Ryan get into whatever he talks about. "You're a fool's tale." He looked up at his house. "Well, I guess this is my stop..." A hint of sadness was present in his voice. 

The rain had slowed to more of a drizzle than a downpour, but Ryan still offered to walk him to the door. "You obviously hate getting wet." Was his excuse.

"Or..." Gavin didn't look at Ryan, too embarrassed to do that. "You could come in?" 

"...you're inviting me into your house?"

Gavin found himself turning slightly pink. Fuck, he was terrible at this. "Y-yeah, pretty much." Where was his usual damn confidence? "Not like I've got much else to do."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, but didn't oppose. "Okay." He smiled, actually. "Sure."

"Maybe I can convince you the Greeks weren't all bullshit."

"They were bullshit on some occasions!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a confession....

Chat with 420RaysIt

-1:38 A.M.-

Michael: Fuck

Michael: FUCK

Michael: RAY ANSWER ME

Michael: I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE

420RaysIt: You do know this is my resting time between streams, right?

Michael: You do know I just fucked your former boss, right?

420RaysIt: ...

Michael: SHUT THE FUCK UP

420RaysIt: I said no words... But I bet you were screaming all night ;)

Michael: Ray.

420RaysIt: How'd it feel to get rectal wrecked?

Michael: RAY.

420RaysIt: Wait I've got one more

420RaysIt: Bet you wished you had that handlebar mustache to hold onto while you rode him.

Michael: I'M SLEEPING IN HIS GODDAMN HOUSE

420RaysIt: Alright caps lock McGee. 

Michael: What the hell do I do?

420RaysIt: Um

420RayIt: Uh

420RaysIt: Can I tell the others?

Michael: I'll beat your ass, Narvaez.

420RaysIt: I think you're the one who took the ass beating tonight ;)

Michael: This ISN'T A SITUATION FOR FUCKING JOKES YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

420RaysIt: Oh really?

420RaysIt: What song was playing in the background?

Michael: ...Doin It by LL Cool J

420RaysIt: This is definitely a fucking joking situation.

Michael: You're doing everything else but helping me.

420RaysIt: Try not to worry about it, man. Play the cards you're dealt with. Not much you can do about it now.

Michael: But the others?

420RaysIt: Your little affair isn't exactly the most obvious thing going on.

Michael: So you think I can get away with this?

420RaysIt: Totally. I'm actually gonna pass out now, so I'll text you later.

Michael: Don't tell anyone, or swear to God...


	6. Chapter 6

You Guys are Rubbish

-8:27 A.M.-

Jack: Do any of you guys want coffee?

Geoff: Make me a cup.

Gavin: Can you get me a water?

Jack: Sure Geoff. And I only get coffee, not water, moron.

Michael: LOL

Gavin: Is it that hard to get a water?

Ryan: Can I have a water then?

Jack: Sure Ryan, of course.

Gavin Free changed the name of the chat to You Guys are Still Rubbish

Ryan: Sure we are. Just like the Greeks.

Michael: wtf

Gavin: RYAN THEY WEREN'T RUBBISH

Gavin: YOU'RE RUBBISH 

Geoff: Jack I'm still waiting for that coffee.

-8:54 A.M.-

Geoff: Jack where are you?

Michael: You think that man would at least give you an excuse.

Geoff: Exactly. Hey buddy, are you doing anything later?

Michael: Why?

Geoff: Let's get drinks again, and maybe this time I'll beat your ass at darts.

Gavin: You're ditching me AGAIN?

Jack: Sorry, Burnie called me in to talk about something.

Jack: I still got your coffee.

Gavin: Ooooh Jack's in trooouble

-9:03 A.M.-

Michael: Ryan just gave Gavin his water. #doubleagent

Ryan: The man was begging me!

Gavin: I asked once!

Michael: He asked you once, not exactly begging. Besides, aren't we in the same room? 

Gavin: Yeah, but who cares? Texting is foqco39lfwk;(&:

Jack: What?

Ryan: Michael just took his phone. He is currently sitting on it.

Geoff: I haven't taken off my headphones in a few minutes and now I don't want to take them off for a few hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Chat with Ryan Haywood

-10:00 A.M.-

Gavin: Thanks for the water by the way.

Ryan: No problem, man.

Ryan: Um

Ryan: About the night before...

Gavin: Oh yeah.

Gavin: We can't tell them.

Ryan: What?

Gavin: The others. At least, I don't want to...

Ryan: Dude, don't worry about it.

Gavin: Really?

Ryan: Worrying about it will make it obvious that something's going on.

Ryan: Besides, I won't say anything.

Ryan: I wasn't planning on bragging to the world that I kissed Gavin Free.

Gavin: Good.

Gavin: Wait, what's wrong with bragging about that?!

Ryan: Nothing! Lol.

Gavin: What are you laughing about?

Ryan: Wow, I have a lot of work to do.

Gavin: I sit in the same room as you, you bloke!

Gavin: Answer me!

Gavin: I'm coming over.


	8. Chapter 8

Chat with Michael Jones

-7:47 P.M.-

420RaysIt: Let me guess

420RaysIt: Getting drinks means fucking.

Michael: What

Michael: No

Michael: No way.

420RaysIt: Motherfucker, you know I'm right!

Michael: Okay MAYBE goddamnit!

420RaysIt: Is that a code or something?

Michael: Fuck, I guess.

420RaysIt: Do you guys just say it over the chat so you can leave your private messages for sexting?

Michael: SHUT UP

420RaysIt: Holy shit I'm right.

420RaysIt: I'm right.

420RaysIt: I'm totally right.

Michael: NO YOU'RE NOT! Puerto Rican prick.

420RaysIt: Where are you?

Michael: At the bar. He went to the bathroom.

Michael: He's coming back I gotta go.

420RaysIt: You guys are probably going to do it in the bathroom.

\- 8:30 P.M.-

Michael: WE DID IT IN THE BATHROOM

-8:44 P.M.-

Michael: RAY WTF ANSWER ME 

420RaysIt: Can a guy do his fucking job? You're lucky I'm on my Red Barron break.

420RaysIt: Wait, do you even like Geoff? Like, would you date him?

Michael: Yep. I actually do... 

420RaysIt: Well that's new.

Michael: I'm gonna invite him into my house.

420RaysIt: Michael, first of all I totally called it with the bathroom thing. Second of all, don't fuck on the coffee table, I visit sometimes and eat there. For the love of God, don't. 

Michael: Okay, fine.

-10:12 P.M.-

Michael: Whoops.


	9. Chapter 9

You Guys are Still Rubbish

-3:00 A.M.-

Ryan: I can't. Sleep. 

Gavin: Same.

Ryan: Are we the only ones up?

Gavin: I guess...

Gavin: What are you up thinking about?

Ryan: Not anything special... just work and all the material stuff. I have a bit of insomnia.

Gavin: I accidentally drank coffee before bed, lol.

Ryan: Figures.

-3:22 A.M.-

Gavin: Hey Ryan?

Ryan: Yep?

Gavin: How often do you think people destined to meet actually meet?

Ryan: Are we talking about the red string of faith? Or...

Gavin, Yeah, that.

Gavin: Do you think that's true?

Ryan: It's hard to tell, because we don't know who we're destined to meet and who we've actually met to form any hypothesis.

Gavin: FORGET THE HYPOTHESIS YOU DOUGHNUT

Gavin: I forget how much of a nerd you were sometimes.

Gavin: Just give me an opinion, dude. I don't need a thesis statement with three damn facts!

Ryan: Honestly? I guess I think that isn't true. I think whoever you meet is destined to be with you forever, mostly in your mind.

Ryan: Kinda the opposite.

Gavin: So it begins when you meet, not before you meet.

Gavin: Interesting.

Gavin: I like it.

Jack: I wake up to hear my phone buzzing with all of this sentimental bullshit. Can you guys just get some rest? We have WORK tomorrow!!!


	10. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Ryan share close calls.

-1:35 P.M.-

“Hey, dude.” Geoff sat in his chair next to Ryan.

Ryan looked over at his boss, and saw something under his neck. He realized Geoff was giving him a weird look, but couldn’t help but stare before asking, “Who gave you that?”

The older man’s brow furrowed. “What?”

“That hickey.”

Geoff blinked a few times before laughing it off. “I dont know, man! Who knows if it even is a hickey?” He couldn’t help the pounding in his heart, though. God damn, when was Ryan so curious?

Right before his nosy employee was about to ask a followup question, Gavin walked in from lunch with Michael and Lindsay. He casually tossed a “Hey” at the other two before sitting down in his chair. “Is it me, or is this office really damn hot?”

“We live in Texas.” Ryan couldn’t help but say. “Everywhere we go is damn hot, especially in May.”

Gavin gave Ryan a look. “Can a guy complain?” He groaned before smirking. 

The other man shook his head. “Nope.” He then turned back to his computer. “Besides, I can’t help but complain about your complaining. It’s now my second nature.”

“And to think you guys used to never know each other.” Geoff sighed. “Jeez, it’s like you’re an old married couple.” They all laughed at that before getting back to their separate work. 

A little while after, Ryan’s phone lit up and buzzed. He felt the vibration, and looked down.

Gavin Free: Old married couples don’t kiss like us ;)

He tried to wipe the grin off his face when Geoff glanced at him, then at his phone. “Who’s got you giggling like a schoolgirl, Haywood?” He teased, trying to get a quick glance at the phone to identify the person. However, the younger man’s hand was already taking it off the table and moving it to the other side. 

Seeing his boss’ face change from confusion to assumption, Ryan knew he was in for constant 6th grade teasing. He couldn’t let Geoff see what Gavin said, though, he promised no one would know. “Uh, don’t worry about it.” Unfortunately, he’s bad at being unsuspicious. 

Geoff, obviously, wouldn’t agree with Ryan’s wishes. “Oh, I’m gonna worry about it all day."


	11. Chapter 11

You Guys are Still Rubbish

-3:06 P.M.-

Geoff: Ryan has a buddy.

Geoff: A special buddy.

420RaysIt: Jesus Christ what now?

Ryan: No I don't!

Gavin: OMG I can't believe this at all

Gavin: Who is it?

Ryan: He wouldn't know...

Geoff: So there IS someone!!!

Geoff: As your boss, all affairs must be reported to me, especially if they're relationships.

Michael: Bullshit.

Ryan: There was nothing like that in the interview.

Ryan: Prick.

420RaysIt: Oh yeah, you actually had an interview.

420RaysIt: Ryan, the professionally hired guy.

Geoff: I swear you're fucking with me Ryan.

Geoff: You can't be hiding your phone from me for nothing!

420RaysIt: Ryan isn't the only one fucking with you...

Ryan: What?

Geoff: What?

420RaysIt: Nothing.

Gavin: Why is it so important? lol.

Geoff: I'm curious!

420RaysIt: No shit.

Ryan: I'm gonna back out of this conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

Chat with Jack Pattillo 

-5:23 P.M.-

Ryan: Hey Jack?

Ryan: Jack.

-5:55 P.M.- 

Ryan: Jack Shannon Pattillo can you answer me for once?

Jack: Well I don't like your tone.

Ryan: It's a phone, you can't-

Ryan: Anyways... I have a question.

Jack: Shoot.

Ryan: Okay so... let's say you like someone. In a romantic way. Like, you and your wife before you started to date.

Jack: Holy shit, Geoff was right for once!

Jack: You totally like someone!!!

Ryan: Calm down! Maybe I do... I guess...?

Jack: Who is it? :D

Ryan: Let me explain my hypothetical situation first before you get all smiley.

Jack: Fine :/

Ryan: So, if you like someone, and you kinda know they like you back... 

Ryan: How do you

Ryan: I mean 

Ryan: Fuck, I suck at this. 

Jack: You're like a teenager, this is amazing.

Ryan: Shut it!

Ryan: So, do you get what I'm saying?

Jack: Asking them out? Yeah. You need to have confidence, and just do it when the mood is right. Pick out your words carefully, and for the love of God, try not to do it over text.

Ryan: Damn it.

Jack: Just do it face to face!

Ryan: Have you heard me talk on a regular day? I'm like a distorted TV program.

Jack: Well, you have the voice for it.

Ryan: #teamsamevoice

Jack: I thought you didn't use hashtags?

Ryan: Special occasion.

Ryan: So, is that it? Is that all you can tell me?

Jack: Sometimes, you need to just go with the flow. I can't be talking to you over a walkie talkie while you do it.

Ryan: Why not?

Jack: Lol, don't stress it. So who's the lucky person?

Ryan. Oh my God would you look at the time.

Ryan: I am needed elsewhere...

Ryan: Thanks, Jack!

Jack: Wait tell me!

Jack: Ryan?

Jack: Son of a bitch.


	13. Chapter 13

Chat with 420RaysIt

-7:22 P.M.-

Geoff: You know?

420RaysIt: What?

Geoff: You know, don’t you?

420RaysIt: You’re not being very clear...

Geoff: About Michael and I?

420RaysIt: Oh, about the way you two try for babies like rabbits.

Geoff: Oh shut up.

Geoff: If you tell anyone, I will personally kill you.

420RaysIt: What other way could you do it?

Geoff: ...

420RaysIt: I got it, I got it! Jeez, so protective. Besides, I’m not one for gossip.

420RaysIt: Sometimes.

420RaysIt: When did this shit even start?

Geoff: ...few months ago... I guess...

420RaysIt: IT WAS HAPPENING WHEN I WAS THERE???

420RaysIt: YOU GUYS DIDN'T MAKE LOVE ON MY DESK DID YOU???

Geoff: Did you just say 'make love'?

420RaysIt: That's not an answer at all. 

Geoff: We didn't! 

Geoff: Besides, we didn't actually start being... too active until a few weeks ago. Before that we were... you know...

420RaysIt: 4 year olds about it.

Geoff: Yep. Until we kissed a while ago.

420RaysIt: No need to tell me the love story.

420RaysIt: Your secrets are somewhat safe with me, my mouth is shut.

420RaysIt: But apparently yours isn't ;)

Geoff: Oh my God.

Geoff: Stop.

420RaysIt: Bet Michael screams the opposite.

Geoff: Don't you have your JOB to do?

420RaysIt: I hate when you're right.


	14. Chapter 14

You Guys are Still Rubbish

-6:47 A.M.-

Gavin Free added Lindsay Tuggey 

Lindsay: Wtf

Michael: Oh hey Lindsay.

Lindsay: Hi... what is this?

Gavin: Welcome to our chat, I guess. 

Gavin: I was bored.

Lindsay: You added me because you were... bored...

Lindsay: Well that makes me feel loved.

Michael: I can tell. Lol, what're you doing up at fucking 6 in the morning?

Gavin: It's almost 7, actually.

Michael Jones removed Gavin Free from the chat 

Lindsay: You can do that? That's amazing.

Lindsay: I wanted to take an early walk. Why are you up? 

Michael: No special reason.

Lindsay: Every time I call you in the morning ever, you're always asleep or some shit.

Lindsay: Something's up.

Michael: I don't know, Lindsay, I had to let the damn dog out. 

Lindsay: Who let the dogs out?

Lindsay Tuggey added Gavin Free to the chat

Gavin: I come back to a stupid joke and suddenly I wanna leave again.

Michael: LOL get fucking wrecked Lindsay.

Lindsay: That was an amazing joke and you know it B)

Gavin: Sunglasses. Nice.


	15. Chapter 15

Chat with Ryan Haywood

-2:05 P.M.-

Gavin: Hey!

Ryan: Hey... what's up?

Gavin: Wanna come over later?

Ryan: Yeah, sure.

Ryan: What do you have in mind? ;)

Gavin: Nothing... just need the company, lol. 

Ryan: So I'm the necessity? Awww.

Gavin: Oh shut it.

Gavin: Don't you have something to do?

Ryan: My life isn't very flashy, you know.

Gavin: I bet it was when you were a model! 

Ryan: Not really.

Ryan: It was just something to get money for. I'm pretty sure it wasn't the thing most of my friends saw me doing ever in my life, but...

Gavin: You were pretty attractive. When I saw the pictures I could see why they needed you modelling.

Ryan: I was terrible!

Gavin: I don't believe that!

Ryan: Aaaaanyway, I'm worried Geoff might find out.

Gavin: About us? 

Gavin: Yeah, I could tell. Maybe we should just tell him.

Ryan: Are you sure? You want to tell?

Gavin: I don't know... I mean, what are we? Dating? In a relationship? Just friends?

Ryan: It's hard to tell, now that I think about it.

Ryan: Maybe we should figure it out when I come over. This'll be better to say face to face. 

Gavin: You're right. 

Ryan: Besides, maybe once we realize where we stand we can be more sure when we tell the others. 

Gavin: Damn, Ryan. Why are you so damn right all the time? D:

Ryan: It's a blessing and a curse.

Gavin: Omg, shut up.

Ryan: I can't help my capabilities <3 

Gavin: For the love of Christ.


	16. Chapter 16

-Chat with Gavin Free- 

-3:00 P.M.-

Michael: I know you want me, but you just have to wait, Geoff. Maybe we can see each other tonight ;)

Gavin: ...

Michael: Wtf

Michael: OH MY GOD

Michael: WRONG CHAT

Gavin: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?

Michael: FUCKING 

Michael: LFLWKDKWKVOWKAKJFEN

Gavin: lol this isn't real!

Gavin: This can't be goddamn real!

Gavin: You and Geoff?

Michael: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Michael: You can't prove that.

Gavin: "Maybe we can see each other tonight ;)" from Michael Jones. 

Michael: FUCK OFF.

Gavin: This is amazing.

Gavin: I FELL OFF MY BED LAUGHING.

Michael: DON'T TELL A SOUL.

Gavin: I won't!

Michael: I WILL RIP YOUR TONSILS OUT OF YOUR ASS.

Gavin: I WON'T, MICHAEL! This is just... stellar.

Michael: I hate everything.

Gavin: You bang Geoff? How did I not know this? When did you guys started dating!?

Michael: We're not dating...

Michael: It's a relationship... of sorts? 

Gavin: What?

Michael: Idk why I'm telling you this. I don't even know where to begin...

Gavin: Tell me about it.

Michael: What?

Gavin: I mean... tell me all about it.

Michael: I don't know.

Michael: You're not exactly someone I would fucking confide in first for something you JUST FOUND OUT.

Gavin: Well... let's just say for now that I know how you feel.

Michael: What the shit does that mean?

Gavin: Tbh, I'm not sure.


	17. Chit-Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan comes over to determine what he and Gavin are.

-4:54 P.M.- 

The doorbell rang. Gavin looked up from his mindless web surfing to the door. Remembering he had offered an invitation, he put his computer down and answered the door.

"Hey." Ryan greeted with a small wave and smile.

He was greeted the same way from Gavin. "Hey." The Brit opened the door more. "Coming in?"

"I could only guess so." 

Ryan was sat in a seat while Gavin offered him something to drink. "Water? Tea or somethin'?" He was slowly backing towards the kitchen, waiting for an answer. 

The other man smirked. "Way to break the tea stereotype, Gav." Gavin only laughed a little in response. "Can I have some water?"

They both had something to drink within a few moments, and Gavin sat on the other couch, away from Ryan. He didn't know how to initiate the conversation. The Brit nervously watched Ryan take a sip from his cup, wetting his dry lips with his tongue absentmindedly. His gaze drifted away when Ryan raised an eyebrow at him once putting the cup down. 

"Are you okay?"

Was he? "I'm not sure..." Gavin shrugged. He felt stupid for being so awkward. 

Luckily, he was dealing with the right man. "You can tell me..." The deep voice assured. Ryan rose from his seat and moved next to Gavin on the couch. "There. Now it's not like you're talking to a stranger." He lightheartedly teased.

"Yeah..." The Brit bit his lip before turning to Ryan, who was closer than he had anticipated. "I- I'm not sure... about us." Seeing the other man's blue eyes look concerned was even more nerve wracking than saying this via text. "Like, I want to faff about with you, I want to do all of it, but... what are we?"

He didn't expect a kiss on the cheek from Ryan, which made him pink with embarrassment. "I want us to be whatever you want to be..." He put his hand over Gavin's. "Don't stress yourself out. I'm not someone to be stressed out over."

"Man, I beg to differ." They laughed before Gavin turned towards Ryan more and said, "Maybe we should... become more than just affectionate friends..." He got closer to the older man as he said this, and their lips met, more passionately than any other time.


	18. Chapter 18

You Guys are Still Rubbish

-1:55 P.M.-

Geoff: Anyone busy today?

Geoff: I'm so bored. I'm doing chores.

420RaysIt: Working.

Ryan: Sick. 

Gavin: Sick? God damn it.

Geoff: Why the 'God damn it'?

Ryan: I might be too sick to work tomorrow... 

Gavin: Don’t we have a lot of videos to make?

420RaysIt: Monopoly Part 10?

Geoff: Lol, Monopoly was such a good Let’s Play.

Ryan: ...

420RaysIt: Who lied to you?

Gavin: We were all ready to kick the bucket.

Geoff: Oh come on, it wasn’t that fucking bad!

Ryan: I rather be sick than do Monopoly in Minecraft again.

Gavin: And you were doing both when the first Monopoly series came out!

420RaysIt: I almost cried during that series.

Ryan: Hopefully I’m not that sick.

Geoff: How’d you even get sick?

Ryan: How should I fucking know?

Ryan: Shit happens, man.

Gavin: I hate getting sick in the spring. It’s somehow worse than bloody winter.

Geoff: Alright, nurse Gavin. 

420RaysIt: I haven’t gotten sick in a while B)

Ryan: Okay show off, damn. Way to rub it in.

Geoff: The only reason why he hasn’t is because he hasn’t been outside in decades.


	19. Chapter 19

Chat with Ryan Haywood

-12:22 A.M.-

Gavin: YOU BASTARD

-12:57 A.M.-

Gavin: ANSWER ME 

Gavin: JAMES I SWEAR TO GOD

Ryan: Woah, Jesus Christ, what's wrong?

Gavin: I can't go to sleep.

Ryan: Why?

Gavin: Oh, I don't know, maybe because I have congestion and a damn unshakable cough?

Ryan: ?

Gavin: Oh for God's sake 

Gavin: I'm sick, you dope! 

Ryan: Ooooh. Uh... take some NiQuil?

Gavin: I already did, a few minutes ago. It tasted like crap.

Ryan: Don't worry, you'll start feeling the effects of it soon. That shit'll knock you out.

Gavin: I don't believe you.

Ryan: Well, just wait and see.

Gavin: Whatever.

Ryan: But I personally think getting sick was totally worth it.

Gavin: What? Why?

Ryan: Because in order to do so you'd have to be touching me ;) 

Gavin: ...Ryan.

Ryan: What? I'm just saying, our day together may outweigh the cons of what happened after...

Gavin: What kind of BS is this lol

Ryan: Because lord knows that day had sooo many pros. Right Gav?

Ryan: Gav?

-1:28 A.M.-

Ryan: Gavin?

-1:44 A.M.-

Ryan: Damn, I kinda can't sleep either.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I didn't forget about this!) After a few days of waiting to pop the news, the opportunity more or less comes up to Ryan.

You Guys are Still Rubbish

-8:04 A.M.-

Jack: So it's the beginning of a new work day...

Jack: And two employees are sick.

420RaysIt: I'm not inviting any of you to my streams you unhealthy fucks.

Michael: Jesus Christ did you guys spit into each other's mouths? How'd you BOTH GET SICK?

Jack: Gavin's gagging already.

Gavin: THAT'S DISGUSTING OF COURSE I'M BLOODY GAGGING

420RaysIt: I would've gagged.

Jack: We should probably film this Let's Play before Geoff comes back from his meeting

Jack: But I'm lazy.

Gavin: Of course Jack is the one that doesn't want to work.

Jack: Wet bread.

Michael: There he goes.

Ryan: Stop terrorizing him, would you? The man can only handle so much torment at a time.

420RaysIt: You can literally stop them. You're in the same office.

Ryan: Actually, I stayed home. 

Michael: Lazy.

Ryan: Sick, actually.

Jack: Were you two near each other? It's kind of weird that you got sick relatively at the same time.

Ryan: Uh

Gavin: Um

Michael: Gavin looks very nervous... what the fuck is happening?

Jack: What, did you two make out or something?

Ryan: Things have happened.

Michael: No way.

Ryan: Things have been shared.

Michael: No fucking way.

Michael: Gavin is so red right now.

Michael: HE LEFT THE ROOM

Jack: IS THAT WHAT THAT TALK TWO DAYS AGO WAS ABOUT RYAN?

Ryan Haywood has left the chat

Michael: HE WON'T TALK TO ME

420RaysIt: I can't believe Geoff was right.

420RaysIt: This was even worse than Jeremy being 5"4'.

Lindsay: Oh yeah I'm here lemme just read over the messages

Gavin Free has left the chat 

Lindsay: OH MY GOD

420RaysIt: The one time Geoff is right and he's not even fucking here.

Michael: This is chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ryan make it official.

Chat with Gavin Free

-9:03 A.M.-

Ryan: I'm SORRY

Ryan: I PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE WAITED

-9:41 A.M.-

Ryan: Gavin? 

Gavin: Unlike you, some people actually have work to do you pleb

Gavin: Don't worry about it? They got over it.

Gavin: Sort of.

Gavin: Someone threw a Haywood Dairy shirt at me.

Ryan: Sorry.

Gavin: No need to apologize! I promise.

Ryan: So... does this mean we're official?

Gavin: It feels right, since we soon discovered that damn, we might as well have been dating for months now.

Gavin: Hopefully this works out for the better.

Ryan: I think it will.

Gavin: Really? :)

Ryan: Really. (;

Gavin: ...is that how you do a winky face?

Ryan: um, yes?

Gavin: I just do it like ;) 

Ryan: nah, that's weird. (; is the way to go.

Gavin: No way! That's bloody dumb!

Ryan: No it's fucking not! It works and is easier!

Gavin: No it isn't your doughnut. >:(

Ryan: is this our first argument?

Ryan: I'll be really embarrassed if our first argument is about goddamn winky faces.

Gavin: ...

Gavin: Well, we're already off to a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
